BA012
Synopsis Early in the morning Yazmyne trains Spinarak and Bulbasaur for their Pewter City Gym Battle. Yazmyne has set up targets for Spinarak to practice spewing his String Shot like spit-darts. At the same time, Bulbasaur trains his Vine Whip against some rocks and hurts his vines when he strikes too hard. Yazmyne gives her Pokemon some berries for their hard work. She offers some to Pidgey and Butterfree but only the latter accepts as Pidgey prefers to peck at the ground. Dante compliments that Yazmyne's Pokemon are looking sharp, but not even Bulbasaur has the offensive ability to critically damage a Rock-Type. Yazmyne agrees and decides to focus on speed on the battle, which will hopefully give her the edge. Yazmyne then asks about Dante's parents, since he lives here. Dante says that he'll visit them after Yazmyne's gym battle and Yazmyne expresses her desire to meet them. Yazmyne and Dante arrive at the gym and admire the rocky battlefield. Yazmyne is greeted by a kid with a lollipop, asking why they are here. Yazmyne curiously explains that she is here for a gym battle. The kid returns to his lollipop before oddly saying OK. The kid then screams for Forrester, which takes Yazmyne and Dante by surprise. After some moments, a teenage boy a little older that Yazmyne comes out and tells his brother not to scream when there are challengers. Forrester introduces himself to Yazmyne as the Pewter City Gym Leader. Yazmyne points out that the gym leader is hardly older than she is but Yazmyne asserts that there are several powerful young trainers so there's ground to be several young gym leaders too. Forrester explains that he took over when his brother decided to travel the world as a Pokemon Doctor. In any case, he likes Yazmyne attitude and agrees to a gym battle. When Yazmyne and Forrester quickly take their sides, Forrester's swarm of siblings watch the battle from the stands with Dante, and the siblings cheer loudly. Forrester's mother Lola acts as the referee and she embarrasses her son by telling him that she's rooting for him. Lola explains the rules of the battle, which will be two-on-two and neither sides may make substitutions as the Pokemon recalled would be considered "knocked out." Yazmyne is surprised, saying that in Hoenn then can swap Pokemon, but Dante reminds her that she forgot to pick up the Indigo League rule book from the Pokemon Center, making Yazmyne groan until she straitens herself, saying it doesn't matter as she'll still win. Forrester chooses Geodude as his first Pokemon while Yazmyne chooses Spinarak. Forrester is surprised by the choice of a Bug Pokemon, but Yazmyne warns the gym leader not to underestimate her Spinarak. The String Spit Pokemon confidently begins the battle with Night Shade. Forrester has his Geodude block the Night Shade with Sandstorm. Geodude follows the attack with Mega Punch. Spinarak scurries across the rocky battlefield to evade. Spinarak then fires String Shot-like spit-darts as she practiced. The string globs latch onto Geodude's body, slowing him down. Forrester tells Geodude to pull off the String Shot and blow away Spinarak with Sandstorm. As soon Geodude pulls off the string, Spinarak wraps Geodude with String Shot, restraining its arms and preventing him from using Sandstorm. Yazmyne commands Poison Sting, but Spinarak's poison needles fail to do much damage. The needles tear the String Shot, allowing Geodude to fire Sandstorm. Spinarak scurries around the sand, but she is ultimately caught in its grasp and spins about in the storm. Geodude jumps into the sand and takes hold of Spinarak before slamming her into the ground with Seismic Toss, causing Forrester's family to cheer. As Spinarak struggles to get up, Forrester orders Geodude to attack with Mega Punch. However, Geodude hesitates to move as he is shocked with the effects of poison from Spinarak's Poison Sting. Forrester encourages Geodude to keep battling and attack with Mega Punch. Spinarak manages to get up and fires a Night Shade on the ground at Yazmyne's command. The attack bursts up the rocks from the battle field why the explosion gives a dust cover. Forrester and Geodude search the grounds for Spinarak who soon fires a Night Shade. Forrester tells Geodude to smother the attack with Sandstorm. Geodude, afflicted by poison, fails to respond in time, and Spinarak strikes the Rock-Type with a beam of dark energy, resulting in a small explosion, which renders Geodude unable to battle. Dante cheers hard for the glory of a Bug-Type Pokemon overcoming its weakness to Rock-Types. Forrester recalls Geodude, thanking it for its hard word. Forrester's siblings encourage Forrester not to give up. Forrester says that for a trainer without a badge, Yazmyne battles like a pro. Yazmyne says that she's watched many battles and studied hard to make up for her lack of experience. She also trained Spinarak hard just for this battle. After Yazmyne says this, Spinarak jumps onto Yazmyne's face in happiness, and Yazmyne is prompted to scream but holds herself back and slightly cringes with her hands. Yazmyne pulls off Spinarak, thanking her for her hard work, but they have at least one more battle to face before they are declared the winners. Forrester says she's correct and Forrester calls out his second and strongest Pokemon, Rhyhorn. The Rock-Type lets out a mighty roar and Yazmyne looks on astonished, saying that Rhyhorn looks scarier than Geodude. Spinarak jumps down determined to prove herself against Rhyhorn. Forrester begins the battle, and Spinarak flinches at Rhyhorn's mighty glare. Yazmyne assures her Pokemon not to worry and commands Night Shade. Spinarak blasts Rhyhorn with a beam of dark energy concluding in a small explosion. When the dust clears, Rhyhorn is no where to be found. Yazmyne sees a hole in the ground and realizes that Rhyhorn burrowed into the ground after the explosion. She alerts Spinarak, who begins scurrying about the field, so Rhyhorn cannot pinpoint her location. Forrester commands Drill Run, causing Rhyhorn to burst from the ground and strike Spinarak. The Bug-Type barely survives the attack. Yazmyne tells Spinarak to attack with Poison Sting, and Forrester order Rock Blast. Rock Blast deflects the poisonous needles and pellets Spinarak with a super-effective attack, rendering her unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Spinarak and Bulbasaur rushes onto the field, Yazmyne declares him her second Pokemon. Lola enthusiastically begins the final round between Forester and Yazmyne. Bulbasaur immediately attacks Rhyhorn with Razor Leaf, but the super-effective Grass-Type attack doesn't seem to do much. Forrester explains that his Rhyhorn carries the Solid Rock ability, which weakens the damage of super-effective attacks. Yazmyne says they can still inflict damage and Bulbasaur fires another Razor Leaf. Rhyhorn the jets toward Bulbasaur with Drill Run while shredding the incoming leaves. Bulbasaur narrowly evades and uses Vine Whip to grab onto Rhyhorn. Bulbasaur nearly stumbles from Rhyhorn's momentum, but after struggling, Bulbasaur manages to throws him overhead to slam it into the ground. But upon Rhyhorn's descent, Forrester orders Rhyhorn to burrow into the ground with Dig, causing Yazmyne's plan to fail. Rhyhorn swims through the earth and Bulbasaur is visibly nervous, not knowing where Rhyhorn could emerge. '' ''Forrester is amused by Yazmyne and Bulbasaur's worry while Dante is worried for his friend. Forrester's siblings tell him to win, leading Forrester to command Stone Edge. After the ground rumples for a few seconds, large light blue stones burst from the ground, trailing to Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokemon narrowly evades the rocks with its impressive running, but Rhyhorn emerges from the ground, striking Bulbasaur with Drill Run. Bulbasaur crashes onto the ground and Yazmyne sees that Bulbasaur is on his last leg. That in mind, Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to use Leech Seed across the battlefield. Rhyhorn burrows into the ground to evade. Bulbasaur executes and after a few seconds, vines burst from the ground, a set of them carrying Rhyhorn, who is flailing about. Forrester is astonished. The vines begin draining energy from Rhyhorn and it is send back to Bulbasaur in light green orbs, slowly healing some of his wounds. Rhyhorn struggles to break free, but he cannot. Yazmyne orders Bulbasaur to whip Rhyhorn with Vine Whip. Rhyhorn takes several of Bulbasaur's attacks, while Leech Seed restrains and drains him, which Dante points out as the same strategy Yazmyne used against Machoke during the Viridian Contest. Forrester orders Drill Run, and Rhyhorn is able to rotate his body to break free and dart into the air. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to jump with his vines, and Bulbasaur makes a high leap into the air, surprising Forrester. Yazmyne orders Razor Leaf, and Rhyhorn is struck by Bulbasaur's rapid leaves. Rhyhorn then crashes into the ground while Bulbasaur uses his vines to make a safe landing. Forrester's siblings are worried and after checking on Rhyhorn, Lola must declare Rhyhorn unable to battle, making Yazmyne the winner. Bulbasaur is ecstatic over his victory and jumps into Yazmyne's arms. Forrester's siblings start crying profusely, making the scene awkward for Dante. Lola tells her children to stop crying, as their brother faced a strong opponent in a good battle. Forrest is frustrated from having lost to a Grass-Type again. When Yazmyne asks what he means, Lola answers that a boy Yazmyne's age defeated Forrester about two days ago with a Bellsprout. Forrester says that his Rhyhorn had defeated the boy's Swinub but he was defeated by a Bellsprout that used Grass Knot to turn Rhyhorn's weight against it and knock it out with Razor Leaf. Forrester exclaims that he's going to now teach Rhyhorn Megahorn to beat those Grass-Types. Yazmyne and Dante share smiles, happy their friend won. In any case, Forrester tells Yazmyne that she, Spinarak, and Bulbasaur were amazing and he hands Yazmyne the Boulder Badge, as a proof of her victory. Major Events *Yazmyne battles and defeats Leader Forrester, earning the Boulder Badge. *Daniel is revealed to have captured a Bellsprout and to have earned the Boulder Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Daniel (flashback) *Forrester *Lola *Forrester's seven siblings *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Bellsprout (Daniel's; flashback) *Geodude (Forrester's) *Rhyhorn (Forrester's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Battles Ablaze